


Heaven Doesn't Seem Far Away Anymore

by prayformalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus sings, Protective Magnus Bane, gotta love that whiplash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayformalec/pseuds/prayformalec
Summary: Alec wants Magnus' voice to be the last thing he hears.





	Heaven Doesn't Seem Far Away Anymore

Alec attributed his lack of singing talent to his father. He figured that Robert had already proven himself to be a less-than-satisfactory father so one more accusation couldn’t hurt. Of course, it probably wasn’t that far off, as Robert encouraged him to perfect his skills in archery and hand-to-hand combat more than any of his siblings. Not that Alec minded, but sometimes when Izzy strutted into his room unannounced, showing off a new outfit that she picked out _specifically_ for that mission, he wished that he had something similar to express himself with.

Magnus, on the other hand, had the most beautiful voice Alec had ever heard. That first night they drank together, Alec guarded, Magnus achingly sincere, and both a bit tipsy, Magnus had quietly sung nonsense underneath his breath each time he looked for some new ‘ancient relic.’ _You really must see this, Alexander. You’ve never seen anything quite like this, Alexander. Have you ever heard of the spirit of Delphi, Alexander?_ And between the drinks and the soft singing and _Alexander_ , Alec left the loft breathless and confused and craving more.

The next time he heard Magnus sing was the morning after the first night they slept in the same bed.

\-- _if I stay the night? Just...to sleep, I--_

_Of course, Alexander. Just to sleep._

Golden sunshine fell neatly over Alec’s face when he woke up, fitting the smell waffles wafting from down the hall. He found Magnus singing along to the radio, head bobbing in time with the music. The song sounded familiar, but with Magnus sidestepping across the kitchen, scrambling eggs with only sweatpants on, the song title was the furthest thing from Alec’s mind.

_“I can feel the sun whenever you’re near,”_ Magnus sang, wrapped up in his own world and unaware of Alec’s presence, but Alec was perfectly content to just sit and watch.   _“Every time you touch me I just melt away--”_ he continued to dance with his eyes closed, spatula swinging wildly in the air. Alec only intervened after the utensil came dangerously close to hitting the glass chandelier.

“Oh!” Magnus gasped, glaring mockingly at Alec who had plucked it out of his hand.

Alec shrugged, “I figured you could still dance without needing a weapon.”

“A weapon, funny,” Magnus grumbled, but he gave Alec a kiss nonetheless. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Alec said roughly, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist, effectively flipping Magnus’ teasing frown.

“Can I dance with you instead, then?”

Alec chuckled hesitantly. “I don’t even know the song.”

Magnus’ frown immediately returned. “You don’t know Beyonce?”  Alec shook his head, and Magnus mumbled, “ _shadowhunters_ ,” under his breath. He started to rock them back and forth, placing his hands in Alec’s and backing up in time with the beat as it steadily picking up.

_“Cause baby it’s you!”_ he sang suddenly, throwing his head back in reckless abandon, belting out the song, _“You’re the one I love; you’re the one I need!”_ And with that, Alec couldn’t join in even if he did know the song.

His chest froze all life-sustaining actions, watching this gorgeous man, _his_ gorgeous man, being nothing but his most genuine self. One more playful look from Magnus and Alec felt something unlock inside him, the constant pressure of being the perfect soldier sliding off with the smallest exhale. Unable to stop the giggles falling from his lips, Alec let Magnus serenade him, swinging his arms where Magnus led them. They awkwardly danced together, Magnus singing recklessly, beautifully, and Alec couldn’t help but stare wide-eyed and already hopelessly in love.

It became a tradition of sorts, Magnus singing and dancing as Alec tried to keep up. The night after Valentine activated the soulsword, after Alec thought he had lost Magnus, not being able to breathe until Magnus touched his arm and Alec became grounded again, the two found themselves rocking back and forth in the living room. John Legend sang through the radio, Magnus whispering along into Alec’s ear.

“ _Cause all of me / Loves all of you.”_

Alec didn’t let go of him all night.

Soon, even their nightly routine followed like a musical score. Magnus belted out pop music in the shower, and Alec often joined him, if just to listen to Magnus’ voice (though it often turned into much more). Magnus sang sweet lullabies each night as they settled into bed, Alec leaving kisses down his neck, relishing the way the vibrations traveled down his own throat. He loved having Magnus’ voice be the last thing he heard before he fell asleep, knowing that he would wake up to _good morning Alexander_ a few hours later. Mornings that weren’t complete without Magnus humming to the radio as Alec made their breakfast, sharing kisses that tasted like coffee and sunrises.

One of Magnus’ favorite singers was Sam Smith, but most of his songs were too sad for Alec’s taste. For most of his life, he had only been taught the practicality and sensibility of love: the benefit of fighting alongside a _parabatai,_ the respect he should hold for the Clave, and the fact that ‘Shadowhunters only love once’ so that they don’t have to worry about getting their heart broken (though Alec knew firsthand that wasn’t quite true). Magnus taught him that love could be so much more than a convenience, and Alec had come to love the sentimentality of love and the idea that ‘Love Conquers All.’ So when Alec heard Magnus humming along to “ _this ain’t love it’s clear to see, but darling stay with me”_ he grunted his disapproval.

Magnus stopped. “Do you not like the song, Alexander?”

Alec shook his head, “It’s fine, I just don’t understand why he needs them to stay if it’s not love? Isn’t that a part of what love is? Needing someone’s presence above all else because they’re the only one that can give you comfort?”

“It’s definitely a part of why I love you,” Magnus smiled softly, reaching up to cup Alec’s jaw. Alec instinctively leaned into it, closing his eyes.

Magnus suddenly tsked, “Maybe we could change it.”

Alec tilted his head to kiss Magnus’ palm, and Magnus shivered slightly. “Change it to what?”

The song suddenly restarted, and Magnus slipped his arms around Alec’s neck, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder to whisper in his ear.

“ _Oh won’t you stay with me,_ ” he quietly sang, and Alec rested his head on top of Magnus’, breathing in the scent of his shampoo. “ _Cause you’re all I need.”_ Magnus lifted his head to look Alec in the eyes. “ _This_ is _love, it’s clear to see, so darling, stay with me.”_

The corners of Alec’s mouth twitched and his smile reached his eyes as he pressed their lips together.

“I’ll stay with you,” Alec promised when they separated, “I’ll always stay with you.”

 

* * *

 

“Alexander!” Magnus cries, and Alec doesn’t like the way it sounds: screaming and desperate and _broken_. It reminds him of when Magnus took him to the opera where they listened to the heroine cry in anguished song over the death of her lover. He still remembers Magnus kissing the tears off of his cheeks. But why does Magnus sound like he is singing that same melody? Why is he rushing towards him with fear in his eyes, kneeling to meet him on the ground--

Oh. Alec is on the ground.

And, oh. He’s hurt. Really hurt.

“Alexander,” Magnus frantically says again, hands already quick at work to find the source of the bleeding, but they both know that there’s already far too much blood for anything that could be easily fixed.

“Magnus,” Alec whispers, “You can’t-- there’s still a few demons, you need to--”

“Isabelle is taking care of us, darling.” Sharp cracks from Izzy’s whip float by Alec’s ears, but Magnus’ strained face takes up all of his senses. Magnus’ hands violently shake, and Alec can feel more than see that only a few, not nearly enough, streaks of blue magic flow from his fingers.

This fight has already lasted for far too long.

“I can’t--” Magnus voice breaks, along with Alec’s heart, “I don’t--” he presses his lips together, shaking his head, and Alec wishes he had the strength to reach up and push a sweat-soaked strand of hair behind Magnus’ ear.

“It’s not enough,” Magnus finally whispers, “I’m not enough. There’s nothing I can do.” Almost like a second thought, Magnus summons a piece of paper and just as quickly sends out a fire message, Alec assumes to Catarina. He slowly flips his palm upward, allowing Magnus’ hand to intertwine with his, squeezing as hard as his dying body allowed.

“Magnus,” Alec starts, but Magnus continues to mutter any low-level magic incantation he can think of, his free-hand stalling with each attempt of healing magic, desperately trying to produce _something_ that could prevent his boyfriend from dying in his arms.

“It’s going to be fine, Alexander,” he murmurs, a continuous stream of reassurance that’s just as much for himself as it is for Alec. “Catarina should be on her way, just keep your eyes open. Stay with me, Alexander. Remember what you told me? You told me you would always stay, and we both know that you’re not one to break a promise.”

“Magnus--” Alec tries not to panic on how difficult it is to breathe, “--please, stop. Look at me, love, please--” a sharp cough interrupts him, but he already has Magnus’ attention, who quickly quiets and takes Alec’s head in his hands.

“Alexander, I don’t know what to do,” Magnus admits brokenly, and even now, Alec can see the exhaust in his eyes, cat pupils out yet the usual bright gold border a dull brown. “I am completely drained, there’s nothing I can do.”

Alec can still hear Izzy fighting above them, Jace and Clary doing the same somewhere to their right. Shrill shrieks of pain from fallen demons hurt his ears, and everything is just _too much_. He focuses on Magnus, on the thumb drawing circles across his temple, and the world quiets for just a moment.

“Sing for me,” he pleads, and Magnus closes his eyes, tears dripping down his nose. “Sing for me Magnus, please, like we’re just going to bed and you’re singing me to sleep--” Magnus lets out a choked sob, “--please, for me, baby, sing for me.”

“I. . . oh, _Alexander,”_ Magnus breathes out with hushed reverence, “Oh, my darling, I love you.”

When Magnus closes the space between them, Alec knows this might be their last kiss. He knows it might be the last time he tastes salty tears and the smokey buzz of magic, so he presses into Magnus with the last of his strength, anchoring himself by wrapping fingers around Magnus’ wrist.

They separate just barely, foreheads and eyelashes still touching. Magnus thinks about placing his mouth by Alec’s ear but quickly decides against it. Alec is the only thing he wants to see right now.

“Magnus. . .” Alec whispers, eyes struggling to stay open, and Magnus panics.

“Stay with me, Alexander.” He waits until Alec’s eyes open again, then begins to sing:

_“Oh, won’t you stay with me?”_

Magnus whispers it so softly that Alec is only able to hear it because of their proximity, and he places a small kiss where Alec’s mouth curls up with nostalgia.

_“Cause you’re all I need.”_

Fighting back even more tears as Alec begins to mouth along with him, Magnus swallows around the lump in his throat to continue.

_“This is love, it’s clear to see. . .”_

Alec finally allows a tear to fall.

_“So darling. . .”_

Alec stops mouthing the words.

_“. . .stay. . .”_

Magnus can’t finish the song.

 

* * *

 

_“A drop in the ocean,_

_“A change in the weather. . .”_

Alec opens his eyes to see a picture not much different from when he closed them. Magnus sits to the left of the infirmary bed, head down, holding Alec’s hand and softly singing.

“ _I was praying that you and me might end up together--”_

“I love hearing you sing.”

“Alexander!” Magnus’ head shot up, hands flying to Alec’s face, but before he could properly worry over him, Alec interrupts.

“Keep singing?”

Magnus froze, smiling incredulously, “Only for you, darling.”

Alec grins triumphantly, moving over to allow Magnus to lay down next to him. Trailing his fingers down Alec’s chest, Magnus kisses his cheek.

“ _It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_“But I’m holding you closer than most ‘cause you are my heaven.”_

Alec slid his arm across Magnus’ waist. “You know,” he whispers, “I kept my promise.”

Magnus laughs breathlessly, shaking his head and kissing the top of Alec’s knuckles. “That you did, my love.” He brushes Alec’s hair with his fingers, softly pressing their lips together. “Thank you for staying.”

“I always will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr at prayformalec, but I'm much more active on twitter @prayformalec_. #SaveShadowhunters you demons.


End file.
